Death, misery and vengeance part 2
by SeleneBeckinsale
Summary: The Charmed Ones are Witchnapped and Riley tries to find them. Read on if you're too curious. You have to read part 1 first to know what it is about..


Charmed

Death, misery and vengeance part 2

Chapter 9

After Piper and the others were witch-napped, she tried to follow them and tried to figure out where the Demons were hiding them. She searched for 2 days, before she found it out. They were held in a deserted building. She looked around the building, but still, she couldn't find them. But when she discovered a secret stairway, she walked upstairs, all the way to the top. When she finally got upstairs, she saw a room with three beds at the back; one on the left, the middle and the right side, covered with sheets. She could see that one person was lying under each sheet.

'' Piper! '' she yelled. '' Paige! ''

No response. She thought that the persons were paralyzed. She entered the room and walked to the left bed and grabbed the sheet, threwing it on the ground. When she looked at the person who was lying there, she saw Paige, motionless, but still breathing and tied.

'' Oh my God, Paige! '' she yelled and untied her. She still wasn't moving.

Riley walked to the second bed, also throwing the sheet on the ground and saw Piper lying there. While she untied her, Piper woke up.

'' Riley...'', she said quietly. '' Thanks for saving us '', she said and placed her hand on her forehead, feeling a hell of a headache.

'' Of course '', Riley answerd and walked to the last bed. While she untied Phoebe, Paige woke up too.

'' Hey Piper '', she said when she looked aside.

'' What happened? '' Phoebe asked who awoke too.

'' We were attacked, right after I awoke from the dead '', Riley answerd. '' You guys were shot by an arrow, making you fell unconscious and dragged away by Demons. They tried to capture me too, but I escaped.''

'' Thank God '', Phoebe said.

'' How did you find us? '' Paige asked when she heard the conversation and finally saw Riley.

'' I followed my nose '', she answerd. '' And my brain.''

'' What the hell did they did with us? '' Paige asked.

'' I hope nothing terrible '', Piper answerd while she was sitting straight up on her bed. '' Except for that they tied us here.''

'' I hope so too '', Phoebe said. '' But we're save, for now.''

'' I don't know if that counts the same for Leo '', Piper said, lookig sad. '' Do you know who's all behind this now? '' she asked at Riley who was sitting next to her.

'' Sorry, the Demons didn't talk about that, or where they are keeping Leo. But what I do know is that I think that they're still after me. Again '', she said while looking from Piper to Paige.

'' Why do you think that? '' Paige wanted to know.

'' Well, because they shot arrows to you, not to me. They held you guys like this and me...'' she answerd.

'' You don't know that, you've escaped '', Piper said, trying to be smart.

'' I would not have escaped if they had thrown or shot an arrow to me, but they didn't. They attacked and hurt me right where it hurts the most: my heart '', Riley answerd and looked from Paige to Phoebe to Piper.

'' And they'll probably won't give up doing that if the Demon knows that you escaped '', Phoebe said.

'' He knows '', Riley said serious. '' It's been two days from now since you've been captured. But I don't know if he knows that I found you guys.''

'' Why did you escaped? '' Piper asked.

'' And how? '' Paige wanted to know.

'' Isn't that obvious? '' Riley said, surprised to hear that question. '' To save you, of course. I had the opportunity to escape, so I did. And besides, I didn't want the Demon to kill you, so you would go the the Witches' heaven, wonderin' why I didn't save you '', she continued.

'' Have you tried to sense Leo? '' Piper asked, changing the subject.

'' No, I didn't even know if I could do that '', she answerd. '' Why don't you ask Paige to do it, she probably did this for about...oh, I don't know, a billion times? ''

'' Very funny '', Piper said. '' We're all still a little dizzy and weak, so I don't think Paige could concentrate like that.''

'' And what about me! I have walked around like a maniac, trying to figure out where the Demons were hiding you, without resting '', Riley said desperate. But when she saw the faces of the Charmed Ones, she let herself down. '' Alright, alright, I can't stand those innocent faces '', she finally said. Riley closed her eyes and tried to sense for Leo. After a few seconds, she opened her eyes. Piper, Phoebe and Paige hold on Riley and together they orbed out of the building, heading to were the Demons were keeping Leo.

Chapter 10

'' We're here '', Riley said when they were on the place of destination. '' Looks like we're at the harbour.''

'' The harbour? '' Piper asked surprised. '' Is your feeling okay? '' she asked to Riley.

'' Yeah, this really is the place and he's held on one of those ships '', Riley answerd proud.

'' Alright then '', Phoebe said. '' I hear loud music from that boat '', she said while pointing at the largest ship. '' A party is good place where suspicious people could be holding people against there will.''

'' Pheebs might be right '', Paige said. '' Let's check it out.''

The four of them ran to the biggest boat where the party was helding. They entered it and saw a huge crowd of people who were dancing and drunk.

'' This is probably the laziest party I've ever seen '', Paige said after a few seconds.

'' Come on, we have to split up to look faster '', Piper suggested. '' But yell if you found anything.''

They all took a different direction and started to search.

I can't believe a Demon is holding Leo on a boat, Phoebe thought.

'' Hey hotty, care for a drink? '' a guy asked after he saw Phoebe walking.

'' No thanks '', she said and looked for an excuse. '' I just came from the ladies-room '', she answerd and walked on.

'' Hey sweetie '', a boy said when he spotted Riley.

Riley turned around, but couldn't believe who she saw. An old schoolfriend of her, Michael.

'' Michael? '' she asked surprised.

Michael was a friend of her, but she had a crush on him which he didn't knew. No one else did, actually.

'' Oh my God! '' he yelled. '' I'm sorry, I thought you were just somebody else.''

'' So I've noticed. How did you recognize me? '' she asked curious.

'' With a lot of effort '', he answerd. '' You have changed a lot, even your language '', he said and laughed.

'' Oh yeah, I - I haven't spoken Dutch in a long time. But I haven't forgot it '', she said quickly.

'' Right '', he said and nod. '' Well, I don't mind if you want to keep on talking English, it's better than that lazy Dutch '', he continued.

'' It is, isn't it? ''

'' So, what happened to you? You didn't show up on school one day '', he asked, changing the subject.

'' Well, that's a very weird story. And interesting, but let's just say that my mother was murdered one day and that I got the blame and that I just wanted to go here '', she answerd and raised her eyebrow and shoulders. '' You don't believe me, do you? '' she asked after a while.

'' No, not really '', he answerd. '' But that doesn't bother me. I'm just glad that you're healthy and okay '', he said and blushed. Then he walked in her direction and stopped right in front of here. '' I...never realized how pretty your eyes really are '', he said while looking in her eyes.

'' Maybe that's because you never stood that close before me '', Riley answerd and looked back in his eyes.

'' Maybe...'', he said. '' I'm sorry I never did.''

Before Riley could say another word, his lips touches her lips and she fell for his romance. He fell in love with her like she did with him.

Chapter 11

'' Paige, found anything yet? '' Phoebe yelled when she saw Paige walking through the crowd.

'' No, nothing '', she answerd. '' And to tell you the truth, I haven't seen Piper or Riley since we entered this boat.''

'' That was twenty minutes ago '', Phoebe said.

'' I know '', Paige answerd and tried to look for them in the crowd, between all the drunk and dancing people. Her eyes turned big when she saw a glimp of Riley. She tapped Phoebe on the shoulder and said: '' Phoebe, I think I found Riley.''

Phoebe followed Paige's eyes and saw Riley too. She was still kissing with Michael.

'' Oh my God, look at her! '' Phoebe said with happiness in her voice. And surpriseness.

'' Yeah, and look at him '', Paige said while looking at Michael. '' Yummie.''

'' Paige! '' Phoebe warned while she pushed Paige against her arm. '' You're a little too old for him.''

'' I meant not for me, for her '', Paige answerd quick. '' I thought she didn't like the whole kissing thing.''

'' Come on '', Phoebe said and grabbed Paige by her arm to pull her away, ignoring Paige. '' Before she sees us. We still have to look for Leo. And Piper.''

'' You're right. See ya later, Phoebe-nator '', Paige said while laughing a little mean.

'' Wauw, that was great '', Michael said when they (finally) stopped kissing.

'' Yeah, it was '', Riley agreeded. '' And then to think of that I never kissed a guy before.''

'' Too bad '', Michael answerd and smiled. He then looked at his watch and looked excessively sad. '' It's late, I have to go back...to my aunt. Can you forgive me? '' he joked and smiled.

'' Of course '', she answerd and smiled back. '' It was nice to see you again and I hope this isn't the last time.''

'' I hope so too '', he answerd and gave her a goodbye-kiss. He looked at her for the last time before he walked away.

'' Pheebs! '' Riley yelled when she saw Phoebe walking, five minutes after Michael left.

'' Hey Riley! '' she yelled back when she saw Riley coming her way. '' Found anything yet? Or anyone? ''

'' No, not yet '', Riley answerd. '' But I did saw a few suspicous people walking by for the past five minutes '', she continued and looked around her to look for more suspicious people. '' Where are Piper and Paige, by the way? '' she asked without looking at Phoebe.

'' Paige was here a few seconds ago when...'', Phoebe said but stopped.

'' When what? ''

'' Nothing. But I haven't saw Piper since we came her '', she continued.

'' I smell a rat '', Riley said. '' Let's keep on going.''

'' Good idea '', Phoebe agreed. '' Good luck! ''

When Riley was running through the crowd, she spotted a suspicious person again, carrying someone away. She could not see who it was carrying away, so she decided to follow it. After she walked a few meters behind it, she stopped walking and saw that it was Piper who was carried away.

'' Oh my gosh, Piper...'' she said and decided that she didn't had the time to warn Phoebe or Paige about it, so she started to walk after it. The person entered a room, somewhere at the back of the boat and closed the door. When she entered the room herself, she closed the door behind her, but couldn't see a thing. After a short silence, a voice started to talk.

**'' I knew you would try to save Piper ''**, the voice said. **'' It's too bad that you're a little too late for that.''**

A light flipped on and Riley was grabbed from behind.

**'' If you think you can escape me again, you're wrong, little Witch! My Demon got something so you can't use your Orbings.''**

Riley tried to escape, but the voice was right. Something blocked her Orb technique.

**'' You may run, but you can't hide ''**, the voice continued when Riley stopped trying to escape.

'' Well, actually I can, but I'm not very good at it '', Riley answerd, looking in the direction the voice was coming.

**'' Aren't you afraid? ''** the voice asked, with a little surpriseness in his voice.

'' Maybe. Why don't you tell me? '' she answerd daring. If she learned one thing of being a Witch, then it was to never admit that you're scared.

**'' You have fear ''**, the voice said. **'' I can sense it. You are more clevar than I thought you were. And more stronger too, after you died a couple of days ago.''**

'' How did you know about that? '' Riley asked stubborn.

**'' I was there, when you died '', **the voice answerd.

'' So that was the stench that I smelled.''

**'' Don't play with me, Witch! ''** the voice warned. **'' But I was surprised when I heard that you were still alive. Or brought back to live ''**, the voice continued. **'' And that you were killed so fast, by your own ' sisters '.''**

'' They had no other choice '', Riley said mad. '' They just did what they had to do: to stop evil.''

**'' Maybe. But still, I want to give you the chance to be evil again. Longer this time ''**, the voice suggested. **'' You were a great leader in the short time you were Evil.''**

'' I was a leader once, but I won't be one again '', Riley answerd calmly.

**'' Really? We'll see about that.''**

'' What do you want from me? '' she asked when again tried to unleash herself.

Silence. A couple of seconds later, she heard footsteps.

**'' I really don't know yet ''**, the voice suddenly said. **'' But don't worry, I'm not planning to kill you.''**

'' Well, now I'm relieved '', Riley answerd sarcastic.

**'' But I dó know what I'm going to do with Piper and Leo '', **the voice said and laughed.

He clapped in his hands and all the lights turned on. When Riley looked aside, she saw two beds standing, covered with sheets, just like she saw the same morning. She knew who were lying under each sheet.

'' Piper and Leo... '', she said quietly like no one could hear her.

Chapter 12

**'' Very Good ''** , the voice said.

When Riley looked away from the two beds, she saw a shadow that came closer. It stopped walking when he almost was visible. Still, Riley couldn't identify it.

'' What are you planning to do with them? '' Riley asked when she looked to the Shadow.

**'' You'll see ''**, the Shadow answerd calmly. **'' Soon enough.''**

Riley noticed that Piper didn't move, nor did Leo. They were probably paralyzed, just like what happened before too.

**'' But don't worry ''**, the Shadow suddenly said. **'' They're not dead.''**

Riley focussed on the Shadow again.

'' I know '', she answerd. '' They're useless for you if they were. Just like with me.''

**'' Did you figured out what I'm planning to do with YOU? '' **the Shadow asked with surpriseness in it's voice.

'' I have a hunch '', she answerd simply.

**'' It's time ''**, the Shadow said, ignoring her.

He grabbed a needle out of his sleeve, holding it in the air and then he brought it to it's left arm, pointing it right under his wrist. Riley needed a couple of seconds to find out what the Shadow was doing: tapping it's own blood. When he got finished, he walked to Pipers bed to perform his plan.

'' Great, where the hell is everybody? ''

Paige was still walking through the crowd. Although it was very late, few people had left the party.

'' Paige! '' she suddenly heard Phoebe yelling.

'' Phoebe! Over here! ''

Paige threw her hands in the air, waving them, trying to get Phoebe's attention. Phoebe spotted her and walked in her direction.

'' Unbelievable '', Phoebe said when she reached Paige, '' what a lot of people on this hour.''

'' Tell me about it '', Paige answerd, a little anoyed. '' Now I don't see Piper, Leo and Riley anymore.''

'' I saw Riley a little while ago, after we saw her together '', Phoebe answerd , but it's possible that something worse has happen to Piper too.''

'' I have a very bad feeling about this '', Paige said while having the shiffers. '' I think that it's the best to stay together this time.''

'' Great idea '', Phoebe agreed. '' Let's go.''

**'' This will hurt you more than it will hurt her ''**, the Shadow said when he was finished with his sneeky plan.

'' Who are you? '' Riley asked with pain in her heart and voice.

**'' You know who I am ''**, the Shadow said while looking at Riley. **'' Remember, the first time that you met the Charmed Ones? ''**

'' Rilen...'', Riley said before it could say another word.

**'' Excactly ''**, Rilen answerd.

'' You were with me after I turned evil...you made sure that I would kill Piper, Leo, Paige and Phoebe...and you just gave Piper your DNA...''

Rilen nod. **'' Meaning? '' **he asked mean.

Before Riley could answer that question, she heard Piper loud and fast breathing. She was tied, so she couldn't struggle against the pain she felt. Riley thought the worst.

**'' Step by step ''**, he began, **'' she will experience the pain becoming just like me, whether you like it or not.''**

'' Bastard! '' Riley yelled quietly, but hearable.

**'' Anger! ''** he said excited. **'' Finally, it took very long to express your anger. But something isn't right: why are you still human? '' **he asked.

'' I gave up the power to transform '', she answerd while struggling again. The Demon that holded her all the time hasn't move one bit. '' It's still somewhere inside me, but I can't use it '', she continued.

**'' Pitty ''**, he answerd as he walked away from her. **'' And what will happen if you become one again? ''** he wanted to know.

Riley didn't answer that question. She was too buisy looking at Piper, who she couldn't recognize anymore. Piper gave one loud scream and the rest happened so fast, that Riley didn't kne what exactly happened. One moment, Piper was tied and the next moment, she was standing next to her bed. Though she became a Werewolf, she was standing on two legs.

'' Oh my God '', Riley said shocked, but Piper didn't pay attention at her. Piper's shiny yellow eyes fell on Leo, who was lying defensless and tied. The Demon behind her dissapeared and Riley was free, but why, she did not knew.

'' Oh no '', Riley said when she saw that Piper was planning to kill Leo. Without thinking about the concequences, Riley ran to Piper and jumped on her back, so that she would lose her balance. They fell on the ground, making Piper very angry. Riley wanted to stand up, but Piper was quicker and slashed her with one move. Because of the transformation, Piper was stronger than normal and Riley flew through the air. Her back crashed against the wall and she fell on the ground.

'' Did you hear that? '' Phoebe asked when they were standing on a quiet place, somewhere at the back of the boat.

'' No, what? '' Paige asked, not knewing what Phoebe was talking about.

'' It came from over there '', Phoebe said while she ignored Paiges question and dragged her with her.

Chapter 13

'' Auw, that really hurts '', Riley said while standing up. This time, she got Pipers attention. '' Piper, I don't want to hurt you, but if you put it this way...'' she said and attacked her again from behind, covering Pipers eyes with her hands. Piper found a way to release herself and threw Riley again through the air. Without crashing to a wall, Riley landed on the ground.

'' Is that everything you got? '' Riley asked while she looked up, staring in Pipers eyes.

Piper bared her teeth.

'' I take that as a no '', Riley said.

But before Riley could make another move, Piper fell through her knees and the already halve beast face vanished and was taken place by a growling Werewolf head, baring her sharp and pointy teeth. The rest of her clothes ripped off, showing her already hairy body and her nails grew longer and sharper. The halve Werewolf she was a minute ago was gone and instead of that, there stood a Werewolf on four legs.

**'' Don't forget ''**, Rilen commanded to Piper, **'' I want her alive.''**

Hello, nice to have you back, Riley thought when she was forgotten that he was still here.

While Riley was fighting with Piper, Phoebe and Paige found the hidden room where she was fighting and entered the room, looking shocked with what they saw.

'' What the hell's going on here? '' Paige yelled when she saw what happened in this room.

'' Hey Paige, Pheebs, nice of you to drop by '', Riley joked when she saw them standing by the door.

'' Riley, why are you fighting with that Werewolf? '' Phoebe asked.

'' Trying to save my own and Leo's ass '', she answerd while she was defending herself.

'' Oh, right '', Phoebe said. '' Why? '' she then asked confused.

'' 'Cause Piper wanted to kill Leo and infect me with her virus, though I still have it myself, as you can say '', Riley answerd.

'' I don't see Piper '', Paige said while she looked around the room, not understanding what Riley just told them.

'' Sure you do '', Riley said, with a little smile. '' She's trying to hurt me right now.''

'' You're kidding? '' Phoebe asked when she looked at the wolf.

'' Well, I am smiling, don't ask why, but I'm not kidding.''

'' Wait a minute...is Piper that Werewolf? '' Paige asked while pointing at the wolf.

'' Yep '', she answerd while trying to keep Piper's set of teeth out of her sight. '' But she didn't changed much with her temper.''

Before Paige wanted to say something, Riley flew in Paiges direction and she broke Rileys fall.

'' You know '', Riley said while she wanted to stand up, '' that's the third time she does that and it's getting on my nerves.''

'' You're welcome, Riley '', Paige said sarcastic while she also stood up.

**'' Well, well, well, what have we got here? '' **Rilen said when he saw Paige and Phoebe standing by the door. Two Demons were standing next to him.

'' Oh God, oh no '', Phoebe stumbled. '' Paige look, it's Rilen.''

'' What? Where? '' Paige asked but then she saw him. '' Oh my God '', she said. '' I thought we got rid of him last time.''

'' I think he found a way to return for revenge '', Phoebe said. '' Or something like that.''

Piper threw Riley against a couple of boxes after she spotted Phoebe and Paige. She let Riley lying there and walked in the direction of Phoebe and Paige. While walking to them, her eyes fell on Paige.

'' I think she spotted us '', Phoebe said while Piper came closer.

'' You think? '' Paige answerd sarcastic. '' She's staring more at me than she's staring at you. Piper '', she said while walking away from Phoebe, '' I love you, but you don't have to stare at me like that.''

'' Paige, she doesn't recognize us anymore '', Phoebe said.

'' Well, don't you just stand there, do something '', Paige said while she stopped walking, 'cause she couldn't walk any further. '' I'm out of ideas.''

But when Phoebe wanted to help Paige, she was attacked by one of Rilen's Demons. He kept Phoebe away from Paige and the only thing she could do is fighting back, so she did.

'' Sorry Paige '', Phoebe said while she kicked the Demon in his stomach. '' It's really hard to hurt this Demon.''

'' We should have brought some potions '', Paige said while she was trapped.

'' We didn't had time for that, remember? '' Phoebe answerd. '' So it's just him, me and karate.''

'' And your premanitions? ''

'' Yeah, right. I'm killing a Demon with a deadly premanition.''

'' Great '', Paige said while looking for a way out. Then she thought that she was a halve Whitelighter and smiled. '' But it's a good thing I can Orb '', she said and orbed out of Pipers neighbourhood, just in time before Piper would plant her nails in Paiges skin.

Chapter 14

'' Four...'', Paige heard Riley groaning when she appeared next to her, while Riley tried to stand up. Paige helped her.

Piper spotted Paige again and this time she got company by another of Rilen's Demons.

'' Oh yeah '', Riley said when she saw the Demon and Piper coming their way, '' this just keeps getting better and better.''

'' I'm glad you're enjoying this '', Paige said while in defensposition.

'' I'm not '', Riley said, while she was bend forward, leaning her hands on her knees, looking at Paige.

'' Isn't it because that boy kissed you? '' Paige asked with a funny face, ignoring her.

'' How did you know about that? '' Riley asked, surprised, but not glad to hear that.

Before Paige wanted to answer that question, which she truly wanted, Piper and the Demon jumped in the air, ready for an attack. Paige and Riley saw what happened and screamed, while they threw themselves on the ground, avoiding their attack, each in a different direction.

**'' Quit fooling around, Witch! ''** the Demon yelled to Riley.

'' Can't you just let me make my own decisions? '' Riley asked insolent.

While Riley was defending herself against the attacks of the Demon and Paige against Piper and Phoebe against the other Demon, Rilen enjoyed of the fight he saw and while that, he grabbed another needle and did the same like before, only this time, he didn't use it right away. He was signalling at the Demon who was fighting with Riley. The Demon signed back, knewing what to do.

Meanwhile, Phoebe was thrown away by the Demon and flew in the direction of Paige. This time, Paige broke Phoebe's fall. At first, Paige thought that Phoebe had a lot of pain, but then she knew that Phoebe had a premanition: _Phoebe was still fighting with the same Demon, but she couldn't help Paige who was ripped open by Piper.._then the premanition faded and Phoebe needed to wait before the pain of the premanition she felt would fade away.

'' Paige '', she said, still in a shock, '' I think it's time to exchange our attackers.''

'' Why? '' Paige asked confused while she was standing up, looking at Phoebe. But then she thought back when Phoebe had her premanition and obeyed her. Without asking about the premanition, she attacked the Demon and Phoebe attacked Piper.

Riley's attacking Demon multplied himself and the next thing she knew, was that she was trapped by eight same Demons, who were closing her in, exactly in the direction where Rilen was hiding himself in the dark. He was holding the needle horizontal, pointing Riley's back. She was walking backwards and stopped when she felt something stingy right under her shoulderblade.

**'' Surprise ''**. She heard Rilen saying and fell on the ground. **'' Quick, put her on the bed ''**, he said to the Demon.

When Riley was tied, she felt that her body was changing; she had the same painfull feeling a couple of days before, before she turned evil. She didn't want to go through the same again, so she struggled and fought against the darkness who wanted to enter her body.

'' Oh no, we're in big trouble now '', Paige said when she saw what happened.

**'' You bet you are ''**, the Demon answerd.

'' Hey, I wasn't talking to you! '' Paige said mad. '' Phoebe! '' she yelled.

'' I'm trying! '' she yelled back when she knew what Paige meant. '' Fight it, Riley! '' Phoebe yelled to Riley. '' Don't let this happen again! ''

Riley was already transformed, but with the strong and painfull words in Phoebe's voice and her own strong will, she overcome the darkness inside her body.

Rilen saw what happened and couldn't believe that his plan was ruined by Phoebe's words and Rileys will. Riley broke loose from her little prison and instead of attacking Phoebe or Paige, she jumped on Rilen, who tried to escape. Everybody stopped fighting when they've heard a loud scream, making Piper ran away. The two Demons were surrounded by a wall of fire and vanished. After that, Phoebe and Paige heard two different howls in the same direction where Riley, Rilen and Piper vanished. Then, silence.

'' Where the hell are they? '' Paige asked, breaking the silence.

'' Hey Paige, Pheebs, look who I found.''

Paige and Phoebe looked in the direction where the voice came from. They saw Piper, wrapped in a sheet, leaning on Riley and Riley herself, with ripped clothes.

'' Piper! '' they yelled and ran in their direction.

'' I'm so glad you're okay '', Phoebe said to Piper.

'' Yeah...just a little tired '', Piper answerd and a smile appeared on her face.

'' Me too '', Paige said. '' I mean, that she's okay '', she said quickly.

'' Yeah, yeah, yeah, I - I'm okay too '', Riley said, joking.

'' That's the second time you saved me this day '', Piper said to Riley.

'' Thanks to Phoebe '', Riley said while she pointed at Phoebe.

'' Oh, don't be silly '', Phoebe said while she smiled. '' It was mostly your will of overcoming the darkness that saved you. And Piper.''

'' And Leo '', Paige said, finishing her senses.

'' Leo...'', Piper said worried. '' Where is he? Is he okay? ''

'' Yeah, I'm over here '', Leo said after he awoke.

Piper wanted to go to him, but she almost fell down on the first step she was making. Riley and Phoebe broke her fall and Paige walked to Leo, releasing him from the ropes he was tied with.

'' Come on, let's get out of here '', Paige said, when she was finished. Leo leaned on Paige and together, they walked to the door.

'' By the way '', Paige said, '' what happened to Rilen? ''

'' I have no idea '', Riley answerd. '' I found him lying on the ground with a ripped open chest, missing his heart. I did not know if it was always like that, or that I had something to do with it. And then I found Piper, not on the way I wanted to, but glad that she was okay. But the only thing I dó know, is that I need a breathmint. A lot of them. ''

Chapter 14

After a whole day sleeping, they wanted to go to P3 to forget all the misery that happened the last couple of days.

'' Man, I hope we will never see that Rilen again '', Phoebe said after they sat at the bar.

'' Me too '', Paige agreed. '' But still I'm wondering why he got back to life '', she continued. '' Did you do something naughty, Riley? ''

'' Except for kissing that boy? '' Phoebe said smiling at her.

'' Oh no, you know about that to? '' Riley asked, shaming herself.

'' Yep, Phoebe and I saw you '', Paige answerd and laughed at her.

Piper was stunned. She couldn't believe what she just heard.

'' You've kissed a boy? '' she asked surprised and happy.

'' Yeah, while you and Leo were in danger '', Paige said and looked at Leo, who was also surprised.

'' I thought you didn't like that kissing thing? '' he asked.

'' I thought so too '', Riley said while she was thinking. '' Apperantly not.''

'' Was he good? '' Phoebe asked a little too curious.

'' Is he cute? '' Piper quickly asked in Paiges ear.

'' Oh yeah '', she answerd.

'' You don't really want to know that, do you? '' Riley asked, blushing.

'' They all waited for the answer.

'' Yes, he was '', she convessed.

'' Did you knew him? '' Leo asked, also worried.

'' Yeah, we were at high school together, in the same grade and class. I always had a crush on him, but he just saw me as a friend. But back at the boat...it's like he changed. ''

'' Maybe it's because you've changed too '', Piper said, cleaning a glass a waiter placed on the bar.

'' Maybe '', Riley said.

'' Hey, look, there's Darryl! '' Phoebe said when she looked at the entrance.

'' Don't tell me '', he said without saying hi and after he reached the bar, '' were you guys on that boat where the party was held last night? '' he asked.

'' Why's that? '' Phoebe asked.

'' 'Cause I found a body there, last night, with a ripped open chest, missing a heart '', he said. '' Do I really want to know what happened there? ''

'' No Darryl '', Piper answerd him, '' you don't.''

'' I thought so,'' he said. '' Hi, Riley.''

'' Hey '', Riley just said, smiling while leaning her head on her hand.

'' Have a nice evening,'' he said and walked back to the entrance.

'' Bye Darryl! '' Phoebe quickly said before he couldn't hear her anymore. But right after he got out of sight, Michael entered P3 with a couple of friends, who were a bit older than him. '' Hey, isn't that Michael? '' she asked.

Riley looked over Paiges shoulder.

'' Yep, that's him alright '', she said, looking happy.

'' How the hell did he get in! '' Piper asked.

'' Well, he brought some friends along who are a bit older '', Paige said. '' Oooeeww, he's really cute '', she continued when she forgot how cute she thought he was.

'' Let me see '', Piper said and leaned over the bar. '' Wauw Riley '', she said when Paige showed her who Michael was, '' you really know how to pick them.''

'' I'm going over to him, to get me some privacy '', she said while she stood up. '' It's nothing personal, but...''

When she walked in his direction, Piper, Phoebe and Paige teased her with little roaring noises. Riley banked on the bar to shut them up while she smiled to them.

'' Michael! '' she yelled when she ran over to him.

'' Hey, what are you doing here? '' he asked, surprised to see her here.

'' Relaxing with some friends '', she gave as an answerd. '' And what are you doing here? And how did you came in? ''

'' Well, if you know the owner, don't tell him this, but a friend of mine gave the bouncer fifty dollars to get in '', he whisperd in her ear. '' and how did you came in, by the way? ''

'' One of my friends know the owner, so that's how I came in '', she lied.

When Riley looked over her shoulder, she saw that Piper, Paige and Phoebe were spying on her, sometimes giggling.

'' Do you want to go outside? '' she asked when she looked back at him. '' It's getting a little crowded in here. ''

'' Sure '', he answerd and walked with her outside, holding her hand.

'' Pitty, she saw us '', Paige said disappointed.

'' I'm so happy for her '', Phoebe said, ignoring Paige completely.

'' Me too '', Piper said while cleaning the glasses on the bar. '' I hope he doesn't dump her, or something.''

'' I don't think so '', Leo said. '' I mean, they haven't got a real relationship, right? ''

'' No, they were just friends '', Paige answerd.

'' See, there you go, Piper '', Phoebe said happy.

'' Well, IF he does, then he's gonna break alot of bones '', she answerd and laughed. '' Come on, let's sit at the back.''

Chapter 15

After an halve hour talking, Riley came back, without Michael ; he was called, that he had to go home again. She saw that they were moved at the back, sitting where they always sit after a long day, kicking some Demon-ass or whatever they did those days.

'' Hey, back already? '' Phoebe joked while Riley was sitting next to her.

'' Yeah, he...he had to go home '', she answerd.

'' Did he broke your heart? '' Piper asked curious.

'' No '', she answerd happy, '' instead of breaking my heart, he gave me his new e-mail, so that we still can talk to each other.''

'' Wauw, he really loves you '', Paige teased her.

'' And before he left, he gave me a goodbye kiss '', she continued and looked at Paige, Phoebe, Leo and Piper. '' That lasts for ten minutes.''

'' Wauw, a personal record, on your second kiss '', Phoebe said, amazed by what she just heard.

'' Yeah, and my only record '', Riley said and laughed.

'' Well, I don't think that someone had saved me twice on a day, except for you '', Piper said, chearing her up.

'' Of course someone did. I just can't remember when.''

'' I don't think someone did '', Piper again said.

With Piper warm feelings in her head, Riley was sitting closer to her sisters and enjoyed of the evening, with her mother, Patty, Grams and Prue in her mind, who she still thanked them for what they did to save her and Piper and the others,

'' Thank you '', she said so quiet so no one heard her.

A warm breeze blowed in her hair as an answer, knowing that it was her mother...


End file.
